Spongebob Squarepants: 9/11
It was a normal day in St. Louis. I was walking to a friends house when I saw a garage sale. I thought "What rare things do they have to giveaway." I saw a bunch of cool stuff. I then kept searching until something caught my eye. It was a tape. The tape was written in marker saying "Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode!" I then saw another cool thing which was a Pokeball. I then bought the Items and they were all only a penny. I then rushed to my friends house. I then know on his door. He then welcomes me in. We did normal things when people play-date. We make fun of stuff, play games and more! We then decided to watch the tape from the Garage Sale. The tape then started. It started with the normal Intro song but the pineapple was on fire. When the episode started the title read "9/11." We paused the tape and grabbed some Candy, popcorn and soda. We then resumed it. It started with Spongebob walking out the door of his house. "Gary, I will be gone for a while because Patrick invited me to New York!" Spongebob says. Me and my friend froze. We then realized why it was called 9/11. We continued playing it. Spongebob then walks out the door. Gary already had a whole bunch of "Snail" food so that way he won't starve. Patrick drives Spongebob to the Airport. When they arrived and entered inside, Patrick said "Two Tickets to New York please." They then give them the tickets and they go to New York. ---- Now before I go more into this story, I just want to say that you don't even NEED a passport if your going to another state in the US. That's what my Parents told me. This does not MEAN that if you live in the USA, you cannot bring your passport. It's ILLEGAL to go to another country without a passport. ---- Anyway, They were on the plane. After 15 seconds the intercom said "We will be arriving to New York in 12 hours. Enjoy your Flight." Spongebob and Patrick talk quietly. Then after 5 seconds, The intercom then said something that made me realize why its called 9/11. "WE JUST TOOK OVER THIS PLANE!! NOW YOU GUYS CAN ALL SAY BYE-BYE TO YOUR LITTLE A***S." Everyone including Spongebob and Patrick Scream. Some of them jumped off the save there friends and meat them in heaven. Then they crash into the Empire state building and everyone that stayed on the plane (including SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK) died. There was a funeral in the Bikini Bottom. However then after 60 seconds (1 minute) of the funeral, a text in black in a white background in Japanese. It translates to "This is where it all ends" and the episode ended with normal credits with the same music. We then took the tape out and burned it. I can show you a drawing of it here: Category:Made by PGOfficial Category:Spongebob